This proposal is for a renewal of a highly successful Training Program in neuroscience;it will provide 5 predoctoral fellows with the broad background and in-depth research training they need to make major contributions to neuroscience research. Disorders of nervous system function have an enormous impact on public health and quality of life. Additionally, recent advances in imaging, proteomics and functional genomics, and other areas combine to make this a time for rapid progress in neuroscience, highlighting the need for this Training Program. The existing Training Program is a critical element of neuroscience research at the University of Miami. The PI, Dr. J. Bixby, is both a respected researcher in the area of axon growth and regeneration and an experienced program administrator and graduate student mentor. The Program Faculty, drawn from both basic science and clinical departments, are an outstanding, well-funded group of scientists and mentors whose research interests comprise a cross-section of modern neuroscience research topics, and who are proven leaders in graduate education. There is an excellent pool of trainee candidates available;the program has succeeded in attracting a strong cadre of these students (including minority students) during the previous 5 years. The overall aim of the Program continues to be to guide trainees through the process of acquiring the research skills and the intellectual rigor needed to become independent neuroscientists. These goals are achieved through coursework, seminars and journal clubs, a research based qualifying exam, and other program activities. The Program administration has adopted stringent criteria for the evaluation of trainees, faculty, and the Program itself. Major strengths of the Training Program include: 1) the research productivity, research funding, training experience, and proven administrative capability of the Program Faculty in general and the Program Director in particular, 2) the strong credentials of the current neuroscience students and the strength of the applicant pool, including minority candidates, and 3) the opportunity to take advantage of and build upon the existing Neuroscience Program to offer a first-class Training Program in Neuroscience. Lay Summary: This proposal is for a broadly-based training program in Neuroscience that will train the next generation of leaders in neuroscience research and education.